One Hot Night
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: It's a hot night, and Miranda's feeling miserable, so Andy does what she can to help her feel better. Established Mirandy. Part of the "Won't Leave You" universe/series. (TheLadyHoll... I'm looking at you)


**A/N: Hi there. I'm sorry I'm such an awful person. But I hope this helps. Also check out on Ao3 because I have some collab pieces that I only have posted there. They're for MAC, written with Kitteninthesky12.**

 **This is part of the "Won't Leave You" universe. TheLadyHoll, I do hope if you read it that you will enjoy it, because I wrote it with you in mind.**

 **My next piece I'm hoping to get posted will be for MirandaaPriestly. And I'm going to see what I can get done for "Get Down Tonight".**

 **All my love!**  
 **I hope you all enjoy!**  
 **CBC**

* * *

Miranda huffed as she shifted into a different position, desperate to get comfortable.

"Miranda, would you like me to turn the heat down, would that help?" Andrea murmured, running her hand up and down her side a few times.

"Please." Miranda couldn't keep the whine out of her tone. She was exhausted, and feeling miserable.

"Ok, and I could grab another pillow, if you would like. Maybe a lighter blanket?"

Miranda nodded, shifting again and hiccupping on a sob, "I feel awful, Andrea."

"All right, let's see what we can do to make it better. Give me a few minutes, I'll turn the air down, and grab you a few things. Do you think splashing some water on your face might help? I can bring an ice pack in?"

She nodded again, hating the feeling of tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"I'll help you up, so you can step into the restroom. Change into a different pair of pajamas, love. It will feel much better." Andrea slipped from the bed and moved to assist Miranda.

Tugging lightly on the hand holding hers, Miranda burrowed her face against Andrea's neck, "Thank you." She sniffed, hiccupping on another quiet sob.

"It's my pleasure, love." Andrea kissed her sweaty temple and ran a soothing hand against her large abdomen, "I'll change the sheets, and get what you'd like. Take your time, maybe step into the shower for a cool rinse even." Andrea gently pulled away, and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, "I'll be right back."

/DWP/

Andy looked up when the bathroom door opened and Miranda stepped out, "Are you feeling any better?"

Her wife nodded. "The shower helped."

"Good. I turned the air up, changed the sheets, grabbed a lighter blanket, another pillow, an ice pack, a glass of water, and a change of pajamas for you. I'll help you into them if you would like."

Miranda slowly made her way to the bed, hesitating before pulling off the thin towel that was wrapped around her. "I'm not much to look at, but I would like your assistance. I apologize for keeping you awake." She murmured.

"Miranda, you are everything to me. I love you, I love your body. I love the strength you have to carry two babies, not once, but twice." Andy grabbed the thin tank top and slipped it over Miranda's head, kissing each shoulder as she helped slide Miranda's arms into place, and then tugged the fabric down. "You are so beautiful, Miranda. I married you to be a part of your life, to love and cherish you, and I would rather help you feel more comfortable than get a few extra minutes of sleep. You are carrying two baby boys, taking care of two energetic twin girls, and working full time. I will do whatever I can to help lighten your load, and I don't want you apologizing for it."

Miranda opened her mouth, and Andy gave her a quick kiss to cut off the remark. "No. I don't want your apologies, not for this. I'd rather have a kiss and a hug, and then help you back into bed so you can get some sleep. Or maybe even having you start your maternity leave, so you can relax more before the boys come. I don't ever want you to be sorry for needing help, or not feeling well. You are my wife, Miranda, my love, and my heart. I will do whatever it takes to help you feel more comfortable."

She gave her another gentle kiss, brushing her hands over the large swell of Miranda's belly. Miranda rested her forehead against Andy's shoulder and sighed. "Thank you." She murmured.

"You're welcome, always, my love." Andy knelt down to help Miranda slip a pair of fresh underwear, and then a pair of scruffy shorts that Andy was hoping would help keep Miranda cooler than wearing long silk pants. Pressing another kiss to Miranda's lips she smiled before grabbing the glass of water, "Have a little, please. I don't want you to get dehydrated. I have the ice pack on your pillow, hopefully having it against your neck will help."

Miranda settled down onto the bed, with Andy's help, and slowly drank the glass of water before placing it onto the bedside table. "I know you have to go into the office today, Andrea, please don't stay awake on my account."

Andy sat beside her and kissed her again, "Are you ready to see if you can get some sleep?"

Her wife nodded.

"Then I'm not staying up, love, I'm helping you get some sleep. Come on, let's slip under the blanket and see if it's better." Andy shuffled around and helped Miranda lie down before draping the thin cover over her. "Is that better?"

Miranda nodded once more, her eyes drifting closed, "Very much, Andrea."

Slipping into her side of the bed, Andy tangled the fingers of her left hand with Miranda's right, "I'm glad. I love you, Miranda."

"Mmmm. I love you, Andrea." Miranda whispered, clearly falling asleep already.

Giving the hand in hers a soft squeeze, Andy yawned and closed her eyes, allowing Miranda's restful, deep breathing to sooth her to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So? What'd you think?**

 **I'd love to hear in a review!**

 **Lots of love!**  
 **CBC**


End file.
